1. Cross-reference to Related Application
This application claims priority based upon my copending Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/040,004, filed Mar. 3, 1997.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scrubbing implements, and, more particularly, to a scrubbing implement especially adapted for use with a spray bottle.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Often when cleaning activities are carried out, a two-part activity is undertaken. One cleaning activity is to apply a liquid cleaner. The other activity to carry out a cyclic scrubbing action with a solid scrubbing device. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to both applying a liquid cleaner and carrying out a scrubbing action, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,388,605, 2,722,701, 3,088,164, 4,464,072, 4,922,859. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,605 discloses a liquid applicator with a brush that is powered by a mechanized source of air pressure. For purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if a liquid applicator with a brush were provided which employs a hand-pumped source of air pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,701 discloses a liquid applicator with a sponge that uses a liquid-filled squeeze bulb for applying the liquid. If a leak were to develop in the squeeze bulb, then liquid would spill out. In this respect, it would be desirable if a liquid applicator were provided which does not employ a liquid-filled squeeze bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,164 discloses a pressurized and sealed can with an attached brush. Pressurized and sealed cans are generally not refillable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a liquid applicator with a brush were provided in which the liquid container is refillable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072 discloses a liquid applicator with a brush in which a spray nozzle is set off to the side of the brush. The spray pattern and the brush pattern are offset are offset with this device. For more efficient cleaning, it would be desirable if a spray applicator with a brush were provided in which the spray pattern and the brush pattern are not offset from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,859 discloses a liquid dispensing head attachment which is attached to a hand-pumped spray bottle. Each of the individual dispensing elements in the head are bristle-like and have hollow interior channels. However, for purposes of simplicity and economy, it would be desirable if bristles in the head were not hollow and were in the form of a bristle-containing brush.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use liquid applicators in combination with a brush, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a scrubber attachment for a spray bottle which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) employs a hand-pumped source of air pressure; (2) does not employ a liquid-filled squeeze bulb; (3) provides a liquid container which is refillable; (4) provides a spray pattern and a brush pattern are which not offset from each other; (5) and provides bristles which are not hollow and which are in the form of a bristle-containing brush. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique scrubber attachment for spray bottle of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.